<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture Perfect by Jarakrisafis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371006">Picture Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis'>Jarakrisafis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DA Short Prompt Fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric needs to get it all down on paper before the moment is lost</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Cadash/Male Cadash/Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DA Short Prompt Fills [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picture Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts">sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is something so mesmerising with the play of tattoos and sun darkened skin shifting against each other.</p><p>Varric moves to lean against the doorframe, charcoal stick flowing over the sketchpad in his other hand.</p><p>There's so much detail to get down in just one moment.</p><p>The way Eryk is looking up, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. One hand clamped on her hip, fingers digging into muscle. The way his other hand tenderly cups a breast.</p><p>The way Olya clutches blindly at slick skin and at the furs like she needs to stay grounded. The way she is arched, head back in a single moment of passion he needs to get down on his paper before it's over.</p><p>He sketches quickly, tongue between his teeth as he tries to commit it all to paper before they arrive at the inevitable end and take away his reference material.</p><p>He can add little details now the main shapes are there, a bit of shade there, a change of a line there. It needn't be perfect, he'll redo it in ink later.</p><p>"Varric." The charcoal slashes across the page at the soft utterance of his name and the hand pressed over his hardening cock in his breeches.</p><p>"Eryk!" He says, exasperated as he frowns at the mark. "You're lucky that wasn't a final copy."</p><p>The bright unrepentant grin is all he gets in return as he takes pad and charcoal, setting them aside and pushing Varric towards the bed.</p><p>He goes.</p><p>None of them notice the charcoal dust smeared across skin like its own form of art.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>